


little do you how i'm breaking while you fall asleep

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: band!au [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: This is an extra chapter of 'Pull me in, even when I fall'. The setting is when Matryoshka still on hiatus.





	little do you how i'm breaking while you fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pull me in, even when I fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876614) by [seochanglix (yeolbaeby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix). 



> This is an extra chapter of 'Pull me in, even when I fall'. The setting is when Matryoshka still on hiatus.

Vakumnya Matryoshka dari panggung pertunjukan tidak serta merta membuat para personilnya berhenti berkarya. Apalagi dengan Bang Chan sebagai _leader_ nya, mustahil untuk berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun selama masa istirahat. 

Hari Minggu ke dua bulan Januari, kelima member Matryoshka sudah berkumpul di markas sejak pagi. Woojin bersikeras agar mereka sarapan bersama hari itu, mengingat hampir seluruh member Matryoshka tidak tinggal bersama orangtua mereka kecuali Seungmin (dan Jeongin, yang sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari mereka meskipun ia tidak ikut tampil di panggung). Lengan Felix yang patah juga sudah cukup membaik sehingga Woojin sekalian ingin merayakan kesembuhan sementara pemuda itu. 

“Ayo, ayo, silakan masuk semuanya. Letakkan mantel kalian di sana dan duduk manis di meja makan,” Woojin bersenandung ketika melihat satu persatu temannya mulai berdatangan. Pertama Hyunjin dan Jeongin, lalu disusul oleh Seungmin dan Chan. Felix datang dengan senyum sumringah, terlihat sangat bahagia ketika melihat makanan yang terhidang di meja. 

“Oh! _Vegemite!_ ” ia bahkan memekik senang saat melihat salah satu makanan kesukaannya saat masih di Australia, yang membuat Hyunjin, Seungmin, dan Jeongin mengernyit melihatnya.

“Ew, makanan apa itu?” ucap Hyunjin sambil mengernyitkan hidung. Chan lantas memukul lengannya sambil melotot.

“Jangan merusak suasana, Jinnie.”

Felix yang terlalu bahagia sepertinya tidak menyadari ucapan Hyunjin (diam-diam Chan menghela napas lega melihatnya). Sang leader kelihatannya benar-benar berusaha menjaga suasana hati Felix sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa pemuda itu. Apalagi saat hubungan antara Felix dengan anggota Matryoshka yang lain masih belum sedekat yang Chan harapkan.

Mendengar teguran Chan, Hyunjin hanya memutar bola mata. Woojin memperhatikan teman-temannya dari ujung meja sembari tersenyum, lalu mulai menghitung jumlah mereka.

“Lho? Changbin mana, Lix?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Felix yang baru saja menyuap makanan tiba-tiba tersedak. Jeongin bergegas mengangsurkan segelas air putih sebelum menepuk punggungnya. Wajah pemuda itu memerah seketika, membuat Hyunjin serta Seungmin saling melempar pandang heran dari seberang meja.

“A-aku…entahlah. Dia terlambat bangun…mungkin?” Felix buru-buru menotolkan serbet ke mulutnya sebelum meneguk air putih yang tersisa. Diam-diam Felix melirik ke arah Woojin, yang ternyata sedang menatapnya lurus-lurus seolah ingin melihat ke dalam isi kepalanya. Felix menelan ludah sebelum berusaha menghabiskan _vegemite_ -nya sambil bersikap biasa saja. Woojin tidak perlu tahu kalau jantung Felix hampir meloncat keluar dari rongga dada ketika ia menatap Felix setajam itu.

Tidak, kegugupan yang Felix alami karena Woojin bukan yang _seperti itu_. Bisa dibilang lebih seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi orangtuanya karena takut tertangkap basah berbuat kenakalan.

Faktanya memang seperti itu.

+++

Satu setengah jam yang lalu, Felix tersentak dari tidurnya. Padahal tidak ada alarm yang membangunkan (sepertinya ponsel Felix mati total dan sekarang tergeletak di atas nakas). Felix mengerjapkan mata, menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat familiar sekaligus asing. Jelas saja, ini kan bukan kamarnya.

Saat sedang berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa, sepasang lengan kokoh tiba-tiba memerangkap tubuhnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya ditarik pelan hingga punggungnya menempel pada dada seseorang yang berbaring di belakangnya. Wajah Felix sontak memanas ketika merasakan sentuhan ujung-ujung jemari di perutnya, tetapi ia tidak sanggup menyuarakan protes.

“Changbin _hyung_ …”

Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan geraman samar. Ketika Felix mengintip dari balik pundak, sepasang kelopak mata Changbin masih terpejam erat. Barangkali pemuda itu sedang berada di antara fase tidur dan setengah bangun sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa menjawab kata tanpa benar-benar membuka mata. Felix terkekeh melihatnya.

“ _Hyung_ , ayo bangun. Woojin hyung meminta kita datang untuk sarapan di markas,” ujar Felix sambil berusaha melepaskan jemari Changbin yang merengkuh pinggangnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya keberatan sehingga ia menepis tangan Felix sebelum memeluknya lebih erat.

“S’bentar…”

Felix menghela napas sembari mengacak rambutnya. “ _Hyung_ tahu kan apa yang terjadi kalau kita berdua nggak datang? Woojin _hyung_ bakal mencari kita. Kalau sampai mereka menemukan kita yang lagi seperti ini, menurutmu mereka bakal gimana?” nada panik terdengar jelas dalam gumaman Felix. 

“ _Freakin’ out,_ ” jawab Changbin, masih dengan mata terpejam.

“ _Exactly._ Aku nggak mau…kalau mereka sampai tahu kita sudah sejauh ini, _hyung_ ,” Felix kembali mencoba melepaskan lengan Changbin. Meskipun keberatan, tetapi Changbin akhirnya melepaskan rengkuhannya sebelum berbalik untuk memunggungi Felix. Bisa dibilang ia kecewa dengan perkataan Felix tadi. Namun jauh di dalam hati ia pikir ia pantas mendapatkan itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Felix dulu.

Sementara Felix yang sudah keburu panik tidak menyadari kekesalan Changbin. Ia sibuk mencolok ponselnya pada pengisi daya sebelum mengetikkan pesan untuk Woojin. Begitu pesan terkirim, cepat-cepat ia meraih boxer dari lantai dan memakainya sembari berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi apartemen Changbin.

“Aku minta sabun dan shampoo-mu ya, _hyung_. Sekalian pinjam handuknya.”

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Changbin. Ketika Felix mengintip dari balik pintu kamar mandi, barulah ia sadari bahwa Changbin ternyata sudah kembali tertidur. Terkekeh, Felix hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu Felix mulai sering menginap di apartemen Changbin. Semuanya berawal dari kejadian saat Changbin muncul di apartemen Felix dan meminta maaf. Setelah hari itu, Changbin hampir setiap hari datang berkunjung ke tempat Felix. Atau sebaliknya, Felix berkunjung ke tempat Changbin. Mereka berdua seolah memiliki kesepakatan tak resmi bahwa di antara mereka saat ini sedang terjalin sebuah hubungan meskipun tidak ada label pada hubungan tersebut. 

Hanya saja, Felix meminta Changbin untuk merahasiakan kebersamaan mereka ini pada semua orang, termasuk anggota band mereka. Changbin awalnya merasa keberatan. Bayangkan saja, ia sudah mengerahkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Felix dan pemuda itu malah meminta mereka untuk bersembunyi. Namun ketika mendengar alasan Felix di balik semua kepura-puraan ini, Changbin tidak punya nyali untuk membantahnya.

(“Kumohon, aku nggak mau band kita hancur lagi gara-gara aku, _hyung_. Sudah terlalu banyak yang dikorbankan dari band ini gara-gara ketololanku.”)

Maka di sinilah mereka sekarang. Diam-diam mencuri genggam di balik punggung kelima teman mereka yang bahkan tidak pantas dibohongi seperti ini.

Felix paham, tidak seharusnya mereka berbuat begini. Rasanya tidak adil baik bagi Changbin dan juga teman-teman yang lain. Namun kekhawatiran yang membayangi membuatnya terpaksa mengambil jalan tersebut. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan menjalani kehidupan penuh dusta seperti ini. Felix hanya berharap semoga mereka semua memaafkannya ketika hari untuk mengakui semuanya tiba.

Tiga puluh lima menit kemudian, Felix sudah selesai berbenah. Sebelum berangkat, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri Changbin. Berlutut di samping tempat tidur, ia mengusap lembut rambut Changbin sebelum mengecup pelipisnya. Sentuhan kecil ini membuat Changbin refleks membuka matanya yang masih berat. 

“Ayo bangun lalu mandi. Kopi untukmu ada di meja dapur. Aku berangkat duluan, ya,” Felix berpamitan. Changbin menggerutu sembari mengucek mata, tetapi Felix tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan protes saat Felix sudah bersikeras. Akhirnya pemuda itu pun meninggalkan Changbin dan muncul di markas seorang diri, seolah-olah mereka memang berangkat dari apartemen masing-masing.

+++

“Ah, itu Changbin _hyung_!” 

Seruan Jeongin membuat lima pasang mata menoleh serentak ke arah pintu masuk. Changbin muncul dengan wajah kusut dan setengah mengantuk, membuat Felix melemparkan tatapan khawatir dari balik kepala Hyunjin. Pemuda itu datang tepat setelah Felix menjawab pertanyaan Woojin sehingga ia terhindar dari tatapan menilai dari manajernya. Tanpa bicara, Changbin langsung mengambil tempat di samping Jeongin yang terlihat begitu bahagia menyodorkan sepiring sandwich tuna padanya.

“ _Thanks, boy_ ,” Changbin bergumam sebelum menyeruput minuman di depannya. Felix yang duduk tepat di sisi lain Jeongin hanya menatap Changbin sekilas dari sudut matanya. 

“Kau ngapain semalam, _hyung_? Kok kayaknya lelah begitu,” celetuk Hyunjin tiba-tiba, membuat Chan dan Woojin ikut menatap Changbin ingin tahu. Yang bersangkutan cuek saja mengunyah sandwichnya saat bergumam, “Sibuk.”

“Sibuk apa? Bikin lagu?”

“Dengar orang menjerit.”

Felix tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini dan Jeongin lagi-lagi sibuk mengambilkan air putih untuk pemuda malang itu. Felix tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya karena takut akan menerima tatapan aneh dari Woojin.

”Kenapa sih, Lix? Kau sakit, ya? Dari tadi batuk terus,” kali ini Seungmin yang bertanya. Felix cepat-cepat menggeleng sementara Changbin menyeringai dari balik gelas kopinya.

“Oh, Felix mungkin masuk angin,” ucap Changbin santai. “Semalam kan dingin sekali jadi--”

Felix melempar serbetnya ke arah Changbin dari balik punggung Jeongin.

“Kalian kenapa, sih?!” 

Chan yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya memotong pembicaraan. Ia terlihat agak kesal, lengannya terlipat di depan dada sementara sorot matanya menajam, terarah pada Changbin dan Felix bergantian. Keduanya lantas terdiam, sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Berharap Chan tidak memperpanjang pertanyaannya.

Namun ternyata mereka salah besar.

“Jelaskan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, Seo Changbin. Sekarang.”

Felix membelalak ke arah Chan, sorot matanya terlihat ketakutan, “ _Hyung_!”

“Diam, Felix! Habiskan sarapanmu. Aku bicara pada _nya_ , bukan pada _mu_.”

Sosok Chan yang berubah galak membuat seluruh penghuni meja diam. Bahkan Woojin meletakkan sendoknya di pinggir piring dan duduk manis penuh atensi mendengarkan Bang Chan mengamuk. Padahal dialah yang manajernya di sini. Oh, tentu saja, kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Sepertinya Woojin punya firasat tentang apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Chan. Woojin tahu pemuda itu sangat observan terutama pada orang-orang terdekatnya. 

“ _Tell me, did you two just hit the home run last night or something like that?_ ”

Hyunjin dan Seungmin berteriak serentak, sementara Jeongin refleks menutup telinganya rapat-rapat yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan teriakan dua pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara Felix…mungkin sebentar lagi kepalanya akan meledak saking merahnya wajah pemuda itu. Changbin yang tadinya hendak menyuap makanan kini membeku seperti patung es.

“Jawab aku, hey, kalian berdua,” Chan mengetuk meja tidak sabar.

“Itu….”

“I-itu….”

Jeongin tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. “Aku sudah selesai sarapan. Makasih, Woojin _hyung_!” seru sang pemuda sebelum berlari menuju ke halaman. Hyunjin dan Seungmin pun bergegas kabur setelahnya tanpa menghabiskan sarapan mereka, meninggalkan para kakak tertua dan dua tersangka utama.

“Jadi?”

Changbin menatap Felix sebelum memutar bola mata, “Apa kubilang. Percuma menyimpan rahasia dari Chan _hyung_.”

“Gara-gara Changbin _hyung_ ngomong yang tidak-tidak makanya ketahuan!” Felix menggerutu.

Woojin yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kini tersenyum makin lebar. Ia menatap Chan yang sedang memijat pelipis sebelum menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya di depan wajah. “Oke, sekarang giliranku yang bicara sebagai manajer kalian. Bagaimana?”

Changbin dan Felix sontak berhenti bersitegang dan hanya bisa mengangguk patuh ke arah Woojin.

“Hm,” ia berdehem pelan, “Aku yakin kalian berdua sudah paham konsekuensi untuk hal semacam ini.” Bola mata Woojin bergulir menatap Felix yang menunduk sangat dalam sampai keningnya menyentuh meja, sementara Changbin mengangguk di posisinya. Berkebalikan dengan Felix, pemuda itu justru balas menatap Woojin. “Sejujurnya sudah sejak kapan kalian…sedekat ini?”

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya hanya diam sampai Changbin buka suara.

“Sejak _hyung_ memberitahuku tentang Felix yang kecelakaan.”

“Lalu?”

“Aku mengakui perasanku padanya. Lalu kami jadi seperti ini,” ujarnya, sebelum suaranya berubah memelan, “Tetapi Felix bilang dia tidak mau mengacaukan band, jadi dia ingin merahasiakan ini dari kalian.”

Felix menjedukkan kepalanya dua kali ke meja, membuat Changbin terpaksa menahan kening pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya. Ketika Felix menggerutu protes, Changbin menjitaknya.

“Kepalamu bisa berdarah, bodoh!”

“Biarkan saja, _hyung_! Aku mau menghukum diriku!” suara Felix terdengar bergetar, membuat Changbin segera menyadari hal yang akan terjadi pada Felix.

“Tsk. Si bodoh ini.”

Changbin segera berpindah ke kursi yang semula ditempati Jeongin. Lengannya bergegas memeluk kepala Felix hanya agar ia bisa menyembunyikan wajah di Changbin. Rasa malu bercampur takut dan kecewa pada diri sendiri mungkin membuat Felix ingin menghukum diri. Ia tahu Felix merasa amat bersalah karena sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah dan tetap membuat mereka semua kecewa. 

Meskipun demikian, Changbin sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa pada keputusan Felix. Jika pada akhirnya teman-teman mereka kesal karena dibohongi, tetapi Changbin tahu Felix melakukan ini demi kebaikan banyak orang. Namun semua itu sudah berlalu dan yang bisa Changbin lakukan saat ini adalah menenangkan Felix sembari mengonfirmasi semuanya agar tidak lagi terjadi salah paham.

“Maafkanlah Felix, _hyung_. Dia…kami tidak pernah berniat membohongi kalian. Dia hanya memikirkan band ini, makanya membuat keputusan seperti itu,” telapak tangannya mengelus punggung Felix lembut, menenangkannya, “Aku pun ingin minta maaf karena aku…menyayanginya.”

Changbin tertawa getir.

“Kenapa harus minta maaf karena menyayangi seseorang, Changbin? Dan kau juga, Felix. Kenapa harus takut mengakui hubungan kalian?” Chan bergumam, “Kita tidak akan pecah hanya karena ada yang menjalin hubungan dalam band ini. Jika fans memang tidak menyukainya, kita bisa menutupi itu dari mereka. Tapi kalau dengan kami, kuharap tidak ada yang kalian rahasiakan. Aku sudah menganggap kalian semua sebagai saudara sendiri, keluarga sendiri. Kalau ada yang tidak jujur dalam keluarga, bagaimana keluarga itu bisa utuh?”

Chan menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, “Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jisung.” 

Changbin membeku di tempatnya, matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan pemuda di seberangnya. “Dan aku tahu kau tahu, Changbin. Aku menyesal karena aku diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu, menunggu sampai kalian mengatakannya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berkata sampai Jisung pergi. Aku tidak mau hal itu terulang. Kalau sampai Jisung tidak sembuh tanpa aku sempat mengatakan apapun padanya, aku tahu aku akan menyesal seumur hidup.”

Changbin memeluk Felix semakin erat, menyadarkan kening pada puncak kepala Felix. Berusaha menenangkan kecamuk dalam dirinya dengan menghirup aroma rambut pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Chan yang mungkin saat itu sedang menghapus kasar air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya karena membicarakan Jisung. Changbin harap keberadaan Woojin _hyung_ di sana sudah cukup menenangkan Chan _hyung_ yang sama hancurnya seperti dirinya.

“Karena itu, kumohon, jangan ada yang menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku. Dari teman-teman lain,” suara Chan sudah terdengar lebih tenang sekarang saat berbicara sehingga Changbin memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. “Jangan memendam apapun sendirian, oke? Terutama untukmu, Felix.”

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk samar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Changbin. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan. Namun setidaknya kali ini Felix sudah berani mengangkat kepalanya. Changbin tersenyum lembut, jemarinya mengelus belakang kepala Felix penuh sayang.

“Jadi…ya sudah,” Chan akhirnya tersenyum, diikuti oleh Woojin yang juga mengangguk senang, “Kalau kalian ada waktu, tidak ada salahnya mentraktir kami semua, kan? Merayakan hari jadi kalian?”

“Dia bahkan belum memintaku jadi pacarnya, _hyung_ ,” Felix bergumam sedih, membuat Changbin mencubit pipinya. “Aduh, sakit Changbin _hyung_!”

“Berisik. Aku kan begini karena kau juga,” geram Changbin. “Ah, masa bodohlah. Sudah tidak dianggap pacar, sekarang disalahkan. Felix bodoh.” Dengan kesal pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya sebelum menghentakkan langkah ke luar. Felix bergegas menyusulnya sambil meminta maaf.

Sementara di meja makan tinggal Woojin dan Chan yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan teman-teman mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menunggu amarah Changbin mereda dan Felix yang menyatakan persetujuannya untuk mentraktir seluruh personel Matryoshka, serta tiga bocah lainnya yang masih belum kembali dari persembunyian mereka.

“Dasar anak muda,” Chan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.***


End file.
